Sneaky Blondes and Feelings
by tonksremus2332
Summary: Mulan is Jealous of Snow's and Aurora's relationship. Sleeping Warrior
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go to sleep." Aurora sleepily slurs as she tries to resist Emma's helping hand to the tent.

"If you have another nightmare I'll be there for you until you go back to sleep. I promise." Snow tells her as she takes her hand. "But until you need me go with Emma, she'll protect you too."

"Yeah, I will. Come on princess." Emma says as she leads Aurora to the tent.

"I'll stay out here with you." Mulan states as she moves towards the fire.

"No, it's fin-

"I'll stay out here with you." She repeats with a touch of venom in her words. Snow a little confused follows Mulan's lead and sits by the fire.

For a while, the only sound was the fire cracking and rustling going on in the tent. Soon enough the sound of the fire was the only heard.

Mulan turns to face Snow and asks, "What are your intentions with her?"

"Excuse me?" Snow questions with a slight frown.

"Must I repeat myself all night? What are your intentions with her?" Mulan snaps.

"With who-

"Aurora!" Mulan looks at the tent worriedly, "Aurora." She whispers again.

"My intentions with Aurora? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You two have become closer. You're there for her when she can't sleep. You make sure she eats enough food. That should be my-" Mulan stops herself before she continues her thought. Snow stares trying to figure out what in the world this fuming warrior could be so mad about. Realization hits Snow and she can't help the smile that forms on her face.

"You're jealous." Snow states.

Mulan stare's at her, "I am not."

"Yes, you are. Trust me, I know about these things." Snow says as she looks back at the fire. "And if you want to be the one to take care or her then do it. I saw you hovering around her today while she was trying to sleep; you should have stepped in."

"I wasn't watching her, I was watching you. Making sure you didn't, _try_ anything." Mulan admits with enough decency to at least look ashamed.

"Did you forget that I have a husband waiting for me at home?" Snow asks with a small smile.

"No, but Aurora is very pretty. Pretty girls have made a lot of things happen in our world. This would not be the first time one has led to betrayal in a relationship" Mulan explains.

"Right, but I don't umm, roll that way." Snow says awkwardly.

"_Roll that way_?" Mulan questions.

"I don't, uh, enjoy the company of other woman." Snow clarifies.

Nodding her head Mulan states, "I understand now, you are not a threat."

Letting out a deep breath, "I'm glad you realize that, though if you don't tell Aurora how you feel it might be too late."

"Too late? But you are not a threat to my plans any longer."

"You forgot about Emma, I have a feeling that she rolls any way she chooses. And tonight she might roll underneath Aurora's blankets." Snow whispers secretively.

Mulan looks at the tent with wide eyes. She looks down for a second and then stands up, shoulders straight and head held high. "I will not stand for this." With that the warrior marches to the tent and disappears for a moment. A light yelp is heard and then a figure is pushed out of the tent. As the figure walks towards the fire snow can see that it was Emma.

"Can you explain to me why Mulan slapped me and then pushed me out of the tent? While muttering about sneaky blondes?" Emma asks as she rubs her cheek, a visible hand print is still there.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Now you go to sleep." Snow tells her daughter, as she pats the quilt that is next to the fire and her.

"You shouldn't be on-

"It's fine. I'm not tired, and it looks like you could use all the sleep in the world." With a sigh Emma moves on the quilt. Grabbing Snow's hand she pulls her down from the log onto the quilt too. Repositioning herself, Emma puts her head in her mom's lap and closes her eyes.

"Night… Mom"


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora stares at Mulan with wide, confused eyes. Not only had Mulan thrown Emma out of the tent, but now she was by her side staring at her. What was wrong with the Warrior?

The princess looks at Mulan, waiting for her to explain her eventful entrance, "Mulan?"

Mulan licks her lips, "Yes princess?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Aurora chides with a small smile. Not that Mulan could see the smile very well, it was dark, and the fire only gave out so much light.

"Right." Mulan says.

The tent is silent for a while, "Are you going to explain why you threw Emma out of the tent? That wasn't very nice." Aurora asks as she shifts around on her mat.

"Would you prefer if Emma was still here?" Mulan, very snarky like, replies, "Or better yet, I can get Snow for you. We all know how much you love her."

Aurora gasps, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're always trailing behind Snow like a lost creature! And-

The princess cuts her off "So you're calling me a creature me now?"

Mulan tries to back track, "Of course not. I meant-

"You meant to hurt my feelings. That's what you meant to do. And I thought we were going to be friends now. I thought you liked me." Aurora make a move to stand up, obviously forgetting that she was in a tent , and falls down, landing in Mulan's lap.

"Are you okay?" Mulan asks as she looks down at the princess.

"Like you would care." Aurora pulls herself out of Mulan's grasps and crawls out the tent, with her dignity still intact.

"Aurora! Wait." Mulan follows her out of the tent and tries to get her attention before she got too far away.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, so leave me alone!" Aurora says as she makes her way towards the lake that the group had found earlier.

"I'll follow her to make sure that she's okay." Emma volunteers. "It's not like I'll be able to go to sleep now anyway." She picks up her sword and jogs after the princess.

"You let your jealousy get the better of you, didn't ya?" Snow asks with a smirk.

Mulan says nothing back; she just stares at the woman who seemed to be the mother figure of the group. Finally she wakes over to her bag and pulls out a large bottle. Mulan opens it and chugs half of it down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Snow questions.

"If you think it is a drink that will help me forget while getting me drunk, then yes. Yes it is." Mulan replies. "Want some?"

It didn't take long for Emma to catch up with Aurora. The princess was sitting on a log, staring at the lake. Emma could her soft crying coming from the princess.

When she was directly behind Aurora Emma says, "You alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Aurora snaps, while trying to wipe away her tears.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." Emma replies, as she sits next to Aurora on the log.

Aurora turns to face Emma, "Did you call me a-

"A bitch? Sure did. What are you going to do about?" Emma taunts with a smile. "Your warrior isn't here to help you. Is she?"

"Now who's the bitch?" Aurora says back.

Emma smiles, "I always knew you were a feisty one." She nudges Aurora on the arm, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Aurora stares at Emma, confused by the change of topic, "But- you just called me a bitch. And then I called you a bitch. Shouldn't we be mad at each other now? Continue with name calling?"

Laughing, Emma shakes her head no, " Nah, that was just meant to get some of your anger out. Don't you feel better?"

Noticing that she indeed does not feel as angry as she was a few minutes ago nods her head.

"So what did Mulan do to get your panties in such a bunch?" Emma asks.

Choosing to ignore the odd saying, and file it under 'things to ask later', Aurora explains, "After she threw you out she just stared at me. And when I asked her why she threw you out she began to get upset. Going as far to allude to the fact that I have 'feelings' for Snow. Then she compared to a creature that followed Snow around. I don't know what got into her Emma."

Emma raises her eyebrow and thinks for a moment, "Well that's easy to figure out."

"Well please enlighten me. For I don't have a clue to what is wrong with her." Aurora tells Emma.

"She's jealous." Emma tells Aurora with a shrug.

"Jealous?"

"You know. Envious. Yearn-

"I know what that jealous means, thank you. I meant, why was Mulan jealous?" Aurora asks with a small frown.

"Do you really not understand why she was jealous? I know you were asleep for twenty plus years, but come on. Even Hook could figure this one out." Emma whines.

"Not all of us are Sheriff's Emma!" Aurora retorts as she stands up and begins to pace.

"Just think it through Aurora. Remember everything you told me." Emma says in her best Yoda voice.

Ignoring in the change of Emma's voice Aurora begins to repeat everything that happened earlier, "She kicked you out of the tent. She stared at me with this odd stare. Then she called me princess, but that's normal. Uh, she got upset when I mentioned that she wasn't very nice to you. And then she said that I loved," Aurora stares at Emma in shock and stops pacing, "Snow. She thinks I'm in love with Snow?"

"Eureka! I think she got it." Emma sarcastically mumbles.

"By why would she upset with that, I mean you would think she would be okay with this kind of thing. You know," She looks at Emma, "she dressed and acted like a man for long periods of time."

"I don't think that's the problem." Emma admits.

"Then what else could it be! Unless she's... No... There's no way." Aurora begins to pace again. "So Mulan is jealous of Snow because she thinks I'm love with Snow?"

"Seems about right. But don't hold that to me." Emma tells her with a smirk.

Aurora laughs and twirls around, "That silly woman!"

"And that...that was the first time I had sex." Mulan slurs, she hiccups and takes another sip of her bottle.

"Now that is an awesome fucking story." Snow replies nodding her head, "You know, we have so much in common. Like you had sex for the first time with a brunette shape shifter, and I had sex for the first with a brunette shape shifter. Exceptss," hiccup, "mine turns into a wolf. And yours... yours turns into a... a what?" Snow asks.

"A dragon. A really shiny, pretty, hot dragon." Mulan says with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly turns into a frown, and she begins to shake her head, "But I don- I don't want that anymore. Nope. I want a princess that can't fight and yawns like a kitten. And likes to brush my hair, and makes me want to pull her a side and just fu-

"What are you two talking about?" A voice from behind them asks.

Snow whispers, "Do you hear the voice two?"

"Seriously? We're gone for 15 minutes and the two of you get this drunk? Where did you even get the booze from?" Emma walks infront of them a small smile forming on her lips.

"We're drunk on life Emma!" Snow giggles.

"Where's Aurora? I don't see her anywhere." Mulan tries to get up but begins to stagger and trip.

"No you don't." Emma put around Mulan's waist. "Let's get you to the tent."

"But Aurora! Where's my princess? My wonderful, gorgeous-

Aurora appears with two lilies in her hand, "Is she drunk?"

"I think so. When I got back they were talking about a dragons yawning and hot kittens?" Emma shrugs and looks at her mom waho was laughing.

"No Emma, you'se got it all wrong. We was talkin' about how Mulan got these two bottles that would always refill themselves. And then she told me who gave them to her. Then she told me how that person was her first lover. This really hot chick that could do magic and turn into dragon and stuff, but she wasn't Mal-liffe-cent." Snow look at Aurora, "Cause that would be all type of bad. And then, then I told her how Red and I had sex in the woods, and how that was my first time. So then-

With clear disgust, "I don't want to hear anymore." Emma drags Mulan to Aurora and puts the drunken warrior into her arms, "Take care of this one." She grunts.

Aurora, still a little upset to find her warrior drunk, and having to listen to Snow talk about Mulan's first lover, drags Mulan to the tent and roughly puts her in it.

"But Aurora, you didn't hear the best part of the story." Mulan's eyes are wide and innocent; a slight blush covers her face.

Sarcastically Aurora says, "Really?"

"Uh-hu. I was telling Snow how I want to be with you. Cause you yawn like a kitten and-

"You want to be with me?" Aurora asks with a smile as she begins to tuck the warrior in.

"Yep. Cause I love you." Mulan grabs Aurora's hand a kisses it, and then yanks on it. Causing Aurora to fall on top of her.

"Don't go, sleep with me. You'll keep my nightmares away." Mulan whispers.

"You have nightmare-

The sound of snoring fills the tent, and Aurora looks down at Mulan, who is now asleep. Her grip on Aurora's hand still intact.

"She better remember this in the morning." Aurora grumbles.


End file.
